Ce valet qui l'aimait
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Recueil de ficclets/drabbles principalement sur le Merthur.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de la fanfic :** Aimer

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Merlin appartient à son auteur

**Genre de la fanfic :** Romance

**Couple :** Du Merthur

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Elle ne t'aimera jamais plus que moi »

Quand il voyait ces deux là, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'un réel amour vivait entre eux, dans leurs yeux. Arthur aimait Gwen et Merlin tenait la chandelle, comme le bon valet qu'il était. Il célébra leur mariage avec cette joie si fausse, qu'il regretta à cet instant d'être que son destin soit lié à ce roi si majestueux.

Merlin était à l'arrière plan, comme le bon ami, et pourtant c'est grâce à lui qu'Arthur vivait encore, vu qu'à chaque fois c'était le magicien qui le sauvait. Il connaissait tellement de choses sur le blond, que même Gwen ignorait. Notamment ce grain de beauté sur la cuisse ou cette tâche de naissance en forme d'étoile qu'Arthur avait sur la plante des pieds. Seul Merlin connaissait l'existence de ces petits détails. Certes, ce n'était que des détails, mais c'était déjà tant.

Un jour, quand Arthur appris que Guenièvre l'avait trompé avec Lancelot – ce qui n'était guère surprenant -, Merlin, pour le rassurer et le faire rire fit en souriant d'un air moqueur :

- Elle ne vous aimera jamais plus que moi, de toute façon.

- C'est ça Merlin, c'est sûr que le jour où tu me trahiras, tu regretteras que les villageois de Camelot aient encore des légumes.

Le magicien en rit, et tant pis si le roi ne comprenait rien. Il pouvait faire des sous-entendus ouvertement auquel le blond répondait positif sans même ne se douter de rien, et ça c'était un petit plaisir avec lequel il ne partagerait avec personne d'autre.

Arthur de son côté regretta d'être déjà casé avec cette fille qui l'avait trompé. Il regretta d'avoir été aveugle dans son amour. Mais il continuait, de faire semblant qu'il ne voyait rien de l'amour que lui donnait son valet.

Fin.


	2. Des petits détails

Titre de la fanfic : Des petits détails

Auteur de la fanfic : Yuuki Seijaku ou  
Disclaimer : Merlin appartient à son auteur

Genre de la fanfic : Romance

Couple : Du Merthur

Note : Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Ce n'était qu'un détail ».

Guenièvre niait l'évidence, après tout, cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Si elle se mettait à y croire, alors elle savait aussi que les conséquences seraient fatales. Mais comment parvenir à ne pas fermer les yeux sur tout ça ?

Au départ, elle s'était dit « ce n'est qu'un détail ». Oui, ce n'était pas autre chose. Mais les détails s'étaient accumulés. Les petits regards en coin entre les deux là étaient bien trop nombreux, leurs façons de se parler, remplie de sous-entendu si petit, qu'on ne pouvait que dire qu'ils n'étaient que détails, devenaient de plus en plus gros. Leur façon de se toucher, de réagir quand l'autre avait mal.

Ce n'était pas qu'un détail. Ce n'était pas rien. Et Gwen, quand elle sentit que son cœur se serra, elle su qu'elle ne pouvait nier la chose : Arthur, son mari si précieux, aimait Merlin, et c'était réciproque.

Et le pire fut, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais fermer les yeux de là-dessus, car même si elle ne savait pas s'ils s'en rendaient compte, c'était devant elle, chaque jour, à chaque instant, la faisant passer à l'arrière plan, à chaque fois.

Fin.


	3. Impossible

**Titre de la fanfic :** Impossible

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Merlin appartient à son auteur

**Genre de la fanfic :** Romance

**Couple :** Du Merthur

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Impossible n'est pas » & « Ainsi fait l'amour et l'on n'y peut rien ».

Impossible n'est pas. Merlin en était la preuve même, il faisait de la magie, et même mieux que tout le monde vu qu'il n'avait pas besoin de paroles pour que ça marche, parfois, et il sentait les présences magiques les plus fortes. Il se retrouvait submergé de créatures mythologiques semblé ne pas exister et de coups de méchants tous plus impossibles les uns que les autres.

Pourtant, avec tout ça, il y avait encore quelque chose qui restait impossible.

Impossible, n'est ce pas, qu'un valet, et de surcroît, un homme, soit avec un prince, homme également. D'autant plus qu'Arthur passais plus de temps à se moquer de lui et à lui envoyer des ordres qu'à lui faire ses sous-entendus si bien entendu par les oreilles de Merlin qu'elles sonnaient comme une preuve d'amour.

Mais pourtant, ce baiser que le futur-roi vint déposer sur ses lèvres à cet instant pour le rassurer, n'était pas une illusion, ou une créature mythologique.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose de si impossible, parce que rien n'était impossible pour l'amour.

Ainsi était l'amour, et l'on n'y pouvait rien, même quand on était le magicien le plus puissant de la Terre ou le roi légendaire qui sera l'un des plus connu au monde.

Fin.


	4. La grande soirée

**Titre de la fanfic :** La grande soirée

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Merlin appartient à son auteur

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour, Romance

**Couple :** Du Merthur à sens unique

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Quelle robe choisir ».

Je n'avais pas vu la fin de la saison 3 ni la saison 4 donc c'est bizarre.

La question de ce soir était très importante, dans la tête de Gwen. Elle ne savait tellement pas quel choix faire, qu'elle hésitait même à demander à Morgana. Peut-être que celle-ci saurait-mieux choisir qu'elle ? Après tout, ce soir était un jour important. C'était le jour qu'elle avait attendu depuis tellement longtemps.

Mais Morgana était occupée, alors Guenièvre se demanda à qui elle pouvait se confier. Elle alla donc demander à Merlin, qui était son meilleur ami et aussi celui d'Arthur après tout.

- Merlin, je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre, mais…. Quelle robe choisir ? La rouge ou la bleue ? Ou bien la jaune ?

Merlin regarda les trois robes, et su immédiatement pourquoi elle devait faire ce choix. Mais le jeune magicien était gentil avec ses amis, il passait toujours derrière. Alors, au lieu de lui dire ce qu'il avait au fond du cœur, il lui fit choisir la jaune qui lui alla à merveille.

Le soir arriva alors, et Gwen et Arthur s'avouèrent leurs sentiments devant tout Camelot. Parce que c'était le bon moment, et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le nier plus longtemps. C'était trop horrible pour leurs deux cœurs.

Dans le coin, il restait tout de même quelqu'un qui niait et reniait encore et encore ses sentiments. Quelqu'un qui était là depuis le début, et qui ressentait tant pour Arthur, qu'il lui arrivait de ne même plus se plaindre du fait que le roi ne se rende pas compte de ce qu'il faisait pour lui.

Merlin aimait le roi, mais les valets sorciers et de sexe masculin, n'avaient pas le droit à ce genre d'amour. Gwen, elle, le méritait. Après tout, elle était une femme, n'est ce pas ? Certes servante, mais ça ne changeait rien.

Alors Guenièvre irait avec Arthur, et Merlin resterait à sa place. Celle du protecteur de sa Majesté l'Abruti Royal pas même capable de voir l'amour qui brûlait dans les yeux de son valet, autant qu'il ne voyait pas ses tours de magie pourtant parfois si visible.

Fin.


	5. Pot aux roses

Titre de la fanfic : Pot aux roses

Auteur de la fanfic : Yuuki Seijaku ou  
Disclaimer : Merlin appartient à son auteur

Genre de la fanfic : Humour, Romance

Couple : Du Merthur

Note : Spoil saison 3 je crois x).

Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Ciel mon mari ».

A présent que Gwen et Arthur étaient ensembles et mariés, Merlin enrageait dans son coin, après tout, il aurait aimé avoir le prince pour lui. De fait il lui envoyait dix fois plus de piques que d'habitude, et ça y allait par tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles : « sa Majesté le pigeon » « Roi fier comme un coq » « Futur crâne d'œuf, déjà crâne creux » etc.

Même Arthur se demandait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son valet, et décida donc de lui demander :

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives en ce moment, Merlin ?

- Rien du tout, votre Altesse.

Il lui offrait un sourire qui ne voulait rien dire, parce qu'il était plus faux que les mimiques de Morgana. Et même ses insultes semblaient pleines de rage et de reproches. Alors Arthur lui demanda des explications, insista, pleins de fois, et obtint enfin la vérité.

Merlin l'aimait.

Le roi, qui dans toute sa fierté d'homme et son amour pour Gwen, aurait pu dire non, le repousser, lui dire qu'il était fou, préféra faire l'inverse et l'embrasser.

Parce que cela signifiait qu'Arthur l'aimait aussi, sûrement, quelque part dans le fond, sinon il n'aurait jamais fait ça.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Guenièvre eut la bonne idée d'ouvrir la porte :

- Ciel, mon mari ! Dans les bras d'un autre !

C'est ainsi que Gwen découvrit le pot au roses alors qu'il venait d'ailleurs de commencer à être quelque chose.

N'empêche qu'après cette révélation, Arthur promis amour et fidélité à Gwen, mais ça ne l'arrêta pas de faire des gros sous-entendus par le regard et les gestes envers Merlin. Après tout, Guenièvre ne faisait-elle pas la même chose ?

Fin.


End file.
